


Family Values

by scifisentai



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: Yukito's family is awful. Ryouga is not happy to learn this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during and post episodes 15 and 16.

Ryouga walked through the streets of Tokyo, suitcase bumping against his legs every so often. It was a pretty heavy suitcase and he’d really had no idea how heavy money could be. He didn’t know how much was in and he wasn’t… well okay, he was curious, he’d admit that, but a lot of that was bewilderment as to how you could put a price on raising a child. Sanjou-san must have wanted to cut the ties between himself and his father very badly if he’d sat down to work it out.

Not that he could blame him, really. He himself tried to see the best in everyone; whatever a person did it was done for a reason, but the reasoning behind this…. Well, reasoning aside he was finding it very difficult to feel charitable towards Sanjou Sou’ichiro right now, the man was cold and had done his best to mould his son in his image. Ryouga could only be glad the man hadn’t succeeded; yes, Sanjou-san was highly reserved, always keeping people at a distance, but he cared, Ryouga knew it. He’d seen the cracks in Sanjou-san’s armour, caught glimpses of the vulnerability that lay underneath and now he knew some of why Sanjou-san was the way he was.

It was nothing like his own upbringing, that was for sure. His family may not have had the vast amount of money that Sanjou-san had obviously grown up with, but he and his brother had never lacked for affection or doubted they were loved; an example both Masato and himself had done their best to follow and when he got home he was going to hug Mai-chan tightly, kiss her and make sure she knew she was loved.

It was just too bad he couldn’t do the same for Sanjou-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryouga watched Sanjou-san thoughtfully as the man lounged back in his chair, attention firmly fixed on the newspaper he was reading. He was trying to come up with the best plan of attack, trying to work out which angle he should come from and he wasn't having much luck. It wasn't easy catching Sanjou-san off guard at the best of times but the other man wasn't really himself right now and what he needed was to know that he wasn't alone. Unfortunately, actually making sure Sanjou-san knew that wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't like reassuring Mai-chan with a hug and a kiss that made everything alright again, because that wouldn't work in this situation.

And it wasn't as if he could just go up to the man and say "Hey, you know, you expect too much from yourself, it's okay to let go sometimes," because that wouldn't work either. And besides, Sanjou-san had already opened up a lot to him today, pushing him to open up further would only close him down even more and that would be counterproductive.

While he was still pondering the problem Sanjou-san closed his paper, folded it and put it back down on the table, standing up to leave the room. Oh well, nothing else for it, he'd just have to go with Plan A and hope Sanjou-san's reflexes wouldn't kick in too soon. Sanjou-san was halfway to the door when Ryouga reached him, already turning to face the incoming 'threat'. Ryouga didn't give him a chance to react, though, wrapping his arms tightly around the man and hugging him hard; highly aware of Sanjou-san's hair brushing against his cheek.

Much to his relief he wasn't automatically shoved away, but he wasn't entirely sure that Sanjou-san seeming to be frozen in place was a good thing either, because the other man's tension was easy to read, even like this.

"What are you doing?" Sanjou-san asked dangerously but Ryouga just tightened his grip and rested his chin on the man's shoulder.

"Nothing."

He'd have to do this more often. It wasn't right that anyone should be that unused to hugs.


End file.
